


I Need Some Coffee

by iamwrite



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Moreid, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamwrite/pseuds/iamwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Reid being super angsty and hating himself for having a giant crush on Morgan, but he finally confesses for some reason only to discover that his feelings have been mutual this entire time</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need Some Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> late night fluffy little moreid written in response to a prompt

It wasn’t often that a single thought occupied Spencer Reid’s brain. With so many things bouncing around in there he very seldom found himself too stuck on a particular thing. Derek Morgan was an entirely different deal. And as much as he wanted to, Reid couldn’t seem to shake his friend out of his head. Today had shaped up to be rather difficult to begin with. It had been his mother’s birthday this past weekend, and visiting Vegas for a few days had put him severely behind on his casework.

You’d think a brainiac would be able to blow threw a few reports and files in no time, but this was proving to be one of those very few instances where Reid couldn’t concentrate for the life of him. It certainly didn’t help that the object of his mental distraction had been sitting a mere few desks away from him all day. He wasn’t sure when the crush, not that he liked to call it that, had started. All he knew was that it would be completely ridiculous to take the other man’s incessant teasing and witty remarks for anything more than playful banter to lighten the horror that was present most days in their lives.

And still, he could feel his eyes leaving their place on the folder he held in his hand to glance over at his coworker who had migrated to the lowly lit break room.They had been working together for so many years that Reid even knew exactly what was in the coffee Morgan was stirring (two sugars and too much cream) to the point where he probably could’ve made it for him. Morgan looked up from the drink and Reid quickly retrained himself on the file. He cursed himself for staring again. It would take a miracle for Morgan to have not noticed.

He didn’t want to like Morgan, he really didn’t. Somewhere along the line though, he started to and couldn’t seem to stop. He kept telling himself that it would pass, but lately he wasn’t so sure about that theory. The hand he was leaning against suddenly gave out underneath him, exhaustion taking over as he fell over into the crook of his own arm. He immediately sat up straight, trying to jerk himself awake and hope nobody saw, only to realize that everybody around him had gone home a long time ago. His desk lamp was close to the only light source left in the bullpen. It was much too late for him to still be here, but he didn’t really have a choice. He was so incredibly behind.

Deciding that his own fix of coffee would probably be a good idea, Reid stood and made his way over to the room, thankfully just as Morgan was turning to go back to his own desk.

“Hey man, I would’ve made you a cup,” Morgan offered, stopping to lean against the wall as Reid rushed past. Unfortunately his quick entrance and lack of communication strategy had not done the trick in going unnoticed by Morgan. 

“It’s ok. I’ll just, uh do it myself thanks,” Reid quickly responded back. He went to grab the pot that sat in the machine and some creamer. Out of the corner of his eye he could still see Morgan standing there.

“What, no statistic about how caffeine is the number one drug in the country or something?” Morgan poked.

“The world,” Reid corrected instinctively, tearing open a sugar packet.

“What?” Morgan made him backtrack. Reid’s hands stopped. His heart pounded because he really didn’t want to make eye contact with Morgan right now. Not only had he been thinking about him for the past few hours straight (or not so straight rather), but Reid was so tired he was afraid that one look could shatter the already less than cool exterior he was attempting to keep. He knew Morgan was waiting for an explanation however.

“Caffeine is the most consumed psychoactive drug in the entire world. Not just the, uh, country,” he clarified.

“Huh. Good to know,” Morgan laughed, raising his mug and taking a sip. Much to Reid’s dismay, the man continued to stand there. Reid turned back to his coffee, getting increasingly frustrated. He had done everything that day to stay out of Morgan’s way and converse with him as little as possible. And here he was, basically forcing Reid to acknowledge him. What purpose was this serving? Was he just there for Reid’s torment?

“Don’t you have work to do or something? Cause if not, I’ve got plenty you could borrow,” Reid finally snapped, grabbing his mug and going to walk out of the break room.

“Woah there pretty boy, did I do something wrong?” Morgan asked, catching Reid’s shoulder before he could make it past him.

Reid paused, eyes stuck on the cup in his hands. After a few seconds he finally looked up and directly at Morgan, who was a little too close for Reid’s liking. The nearness was causing even his genius brain to scatter all and any words that might provide a reasonable explanation as to why he was acting so strange.

“I’m just really tired okay? Can we please not get into it right now?” Reid pleaded.

“No, man you’ve been weird all day. Did something happen?” Morgan pressed.

“No Morgan nothing happened,” Reid bit back quickly, this time making it past him and back over to his own desk. To his unfortunate luck, Morgan followed.

“Well what is it then? Is Hotch giving you a hard time about being behind? Cause I could talk to him-”

“It’s you, Morgan. You’re giving me a hard time,” Reid spat, a bit meaner than he had meant for it to sound. Morgan looked startled for a second before throwing his hands up defensively and walking toward the glass doors. Reid immediately felt guilty and got up to go after him.

“Hey hey, Morgan,” Reid called across the room. Morgan stopped in his tracks and let the apologetic man catch up with him. Reid swung around to stand in front of Morgan before he began talking again. “Look, I’m sorry. I’m just really tired and you know seeing my mom always sets me back a couple of days, mentally not to mention workwise, and it’s just been a lot lately. Sorry for uh, taking it out on you,” he rambled, making little eye contact.

“You know you can always talk to me if something’s bothering you,” Morgan reassured him.

“Yeah, I know,” Reid confirmed, giving a small smile.

“Well, I’m glad that’s all it is. I was starting to think you didn’t like me or something,” Morgan laughed, hooking his arm around the back of Reid’s neck and leading them back in the direction of their desks.

“Yeah, I don’t like you. That’s definitely why I haven’t been able to concentrate for the past four hours,” Reid heard himself joking. It was quite easy to tell that there was a little more than a jest to his statement. The silence around them suddenly became all encompassing as the words that Reid had said sunk into the both of them.

“What’d you just say?” Morgan had stopped walking just as they made it to Reid’s messy workspace. Reid made a sad attempt at hiding his face with his hands as he stepped back to lean against the side of the desk.

“Um, nothing. I was joking man,” he tried to play it off. Morgan looked at him skeptically. Why wasn’t he just letting the little blunder go? What did Morgan have to gain from making Reid explain himself?

“Was I distracting you?” Morgan questioned, stepping closer. Reid felt his throat go dry and his palms start to sweat slightly, despite being pressed against the cool metal of the desk.

“Actually things like ADHD and other slight mental disabilities often accompany that of an eidetic memory and an IQ as high as mine because the brain is forced to compensate the processing of such a high intensity of information with different diversion tracts and chemicals. So really, it could’ve been a host of things that were diverting my attention away from the work I should probably be getting back to,” Reid rambled, while Morgan continued to enclose on his personal space.

“I mean, if that’s the story you wanna stick to…” Morgan trailed off.

“Why? What other story would I have?”

“I don’t know, maybe that time you walked in on me changing in the plane’s bathroom and stared for quite a few seconds before apologizing and running away,” Morgan said coolly. If Reid thought his heart was beating fast before, he was sorely mistaken.

“That was an a-accident,” Reid stuttered.

“An accident, sure. But we both know you didn’t have to look for so long,” Morgan responded.

“Do you have any sort of a point Morgan?” Reid tried to feign confidence in the question.

“Yeah,” Morgan quickly answered, closing the already slim gap between them and pulling the back of Reid’s head to meet his own. The initial lip contact stunned Reid, but he quickly went along, the few sips of caffeine having finally worked themselves into his system. He reached an arm around to get a hold on Morgan’s lower back when the closing of a door was heard in the silence of the moment. The two of them pulled apart and looked toward the glass doors to see an open mouthed Penelope Garcia standing with a stack of files in her delicately manicured nails.

“Oh my god. I-uh. Um,” she held one hand up over her glasses to shield her view, trying to shuffle in the opposite direction as fast as possible. “Don’t mind me you guys, I wasn’t even here really. Continue,” she lifted her hand once just to make sure she was seeing what she thought she was seeing before covering her eyes again, “doing whatever. I’m a ghost ok bye.” She scurried out of the room causing both men to laugh, Reid leaning forward and giggling into Morgan’s chest.

“You think she’s gonna tell everybody?” Reid asked lightheartedly.

“With the lightspeed of cyberspace on her side, I’m sure hackers in Siberia are already aware of what just happened,” Morgan joked.

“Did this really just happen?” Reid questioned, looking up at Morgan.

“Yeah, I think it did.”


End file.
